Dovahhkeiin
by Angry Pencil Wielder
Summary: Discontinued. Being re-written as Child Of Fire.
1. New Life, New Chances

**Chapter One: New Life, New Chances**

Fire burned throughout the wood nest, the cries of the humans echoing in the chaos. Dragons criss-crossed against the black velvet sky as the small two legged beasts raced about underwing.

Cloudjumper flew high above the insanity. His great owl-like head swerved about, his wide yellow flecked eyes shimmered in the fire's veins.

He watched sadly as the flocks of his brethren raided the human nest, mindlessly following the cruel orders of their Queen.

Cloudjumper was a lucky dragon indeed, to have found the nest of the White King. His King did not demand full command of his subjects like the corrupt queen.

Still, it was Cloudjumper's duty to observe the raids and report to his King. Said raids were becoming more frequent, more bloody. The queen had become ambitious.

Cloudjumper knew something would have to be done soon, but what and when, he wasn't sure.

Whilst pondering this, he noticed an oddity down below. A monstrous nightmare had been grounded and faced decapitation by the blade of a human. Such things were unfortunately common during raids.

However, what made this occurrence different was that the blow never landed. Rather, the downward swing of the human's arm was stopped by a mach smaller member of his species.

_A female_, Cloudjumper realized. She spoke something to the other human, but just as they could not understand dragon-tongue, so too could the dragons not understand their human speech.

However, her meaning was clear. _Do not harm them_. Such an oddity among humans. Most would prefer to see their heads impaled on tall spikes rather than fly free.

It was then that Cloudjumper heard something truly odd. The soft twilling of a hatchling. But what would a hatchling be doing among a human nest?

Tilting his head to catch the sound better, Cloudjumper followed the soft mummers towards a wood cave that the humans lived in.

Already one side of it was smoldering with nadder flame, so climbing in wasn't difficult. The dragon followed the soft noises deep into the structure, where he found the most curious thing.

It was a human hatchling! Cloudjumper had never seen one before. It was so tiny and frail. Even to his eyes, he knew the creature was very weak and would most likely not survive long.

Yet there was so much life in those little green eyes. The hatchling stared up at Cloudjumper in wonderment. Such an odd creature, showing no fear to what was obviously a predator.

Cloudjumper found himself smiling in his own dragon way, and reached out a wing to stroke the hatchling's chin. The child cooed at the great beast and grabbed hold of Cloudjumper's thumb.

There was an oddness surrounding the hatchling. It smelled of dragon blood. Not the kind that was spilled in battle, but the bonds that tied together kin. This child, Cloudjumper realized, had a great destiny. He was of dragon kin, that he now knew.

The dragon chuckled at the frailty of the small thing, his deep chortles echoing on the slowly collapsing home. It would be unsafe to remain here, Cloudjumper believed.

A startled gasp behind him caused the dragon to jerk away. To his great dismay his thumb cut the tiny creature on the chin, causing it to cry out.

Unable to do anything, Cloudjumper shifted his attention to what had startled him. He turned his great head around to see the same female as earlier holding a metal spine in her hands. She watched him fearfully, and spoke something in her human language.

"I will not harm him." Cloudjumper soothed her, but she did not seem to understand. He tried smiling to her, his pupils widening in a non-threatening manner.

It seemed to calm the female, who slowly lowered her weapon. She spoke again, her hand slowly reaching out.

Cloudjumper cocked his head to the side. "I do not understand." He rumbled. He turned back to look at the hatchling.

"Is this your hatchling?" He asked, though he knew he would get no answer, at least not one he could understand.

He sighed. "It is quite sickly." Cloudjumper murmured. "It will not last in a place as violent as this." Suddenly his head and fins pricked up as a thought struck him.

"I shall take it to the White King!" He declared, turning to look at the woman. "He will be able to heal the hatchling!"

Not fully thinking his plan through, Cloudjumper scooped up the hatchling and held it close to his chest.

The female gave a startled cry and tried to reach out for him.

"No, the hatchling cannot stay here! It is much to dangerous!" He began beating his wings to take off. "I am sorry, but you cannot come. Stay here, please." The dragon urged. The woman did not seem to understand his words. She cried out in desperation, trying to reach her offspring.

Cloudjumper held the child close to him and nuzzled its small body with his snout, causing gentle laughter to come from the being.

The mother calmed slightly, as if sensing the dragon meant her child no harm.

"He will be taken care of amongst us. I promise you. But he cannot be here." So the dragon took off, leaving a grief stricken, but somehow comforted mother behind in the burning ruins of her village.

Cloudjumper flew swiftly and silently over the chill swept oceans. Towards the nest. With his duel sets of wings he raced over the vast expanse of sky.

In a short time he arrived at his destination. Twisting through the sleek tunnels that led to the nest, Cloudjumper held the hatchling close to his chest. The infant remained quite its- no, it was a male- _his_ eyes were wide and inquisitive. Cloudjumper had to continuously remind himself the hatchling was male. _All humans look the same_, he grouched to himself. Only by sent was he able to tell the gender of the child.

_What was it the mother had called him? _Cloudjumper thought as he flew through the tunnels. _Hiccit? Iggup?_ _Hiccup? Yes, Hiccup. Such an odd name._

The tunnels opened up to the vast room that was the domain of the White King. The grass and water filled cavern remained silent as its inhabitants slumbered on. Only a handful of the nocturnal species ambled about, slinking through the shadows where they felt most at home.

Cloudjumper made his way to the center of the great cave where a crystalline pool of water splayed out, shimmering waterfalls feeding its flow. Resting in the large pool was the White King, his yellow eyes awake and following the form that was Cloudjumper.

The dragon smoothly landed before his King and bowed.

"You have returned home most swiftly, Cloudjumper." Stated the King.

Cloudjumper nodded. "I did, but with reason." Carefully he unfolded his wings to reveal the tiny human.

If the White King was surprised, he did not show it. "What is this?"

"A human hatchling. It is most sickly, my King. Can you help him?" Cloudjumper urged.

The king sighed. "Why do you think I can help him?"

"You can sense it can you not?' Inquired the four winged beast. "He has been touched by Loki. He is of dragon kin. His blood runs like ours."

The White King nodded, a smile filling his wide lips. "You are wise beyond your years, Cloudjumper. It is true, this human of our kin, but of man's as well."

"My king?"

"He will one day unite our species, and bring peace." The king rumbled softly. The Lord of Dragons suddenly stood, cool water rushing off his massive body. He let out a great bellow that echoed through the sleeping cave.

The sleeping dragons shifted, but most remained in slumber. One, however, took to flight, her massive wings beating the air.

From the high roof of the cavern came Scythe, a shimmering silver dragon with long angular wings and an flat shaped head. Her eyes were the shimmering blue of the White King's breath as were the small diamond scaled of her belly.

She landed on her back bowed second wings (think banshee form Avatar) and bowed before the King. "My Lord." She greeted in her feathery voice.

The largest off all the dragons, Scythe was larger than three stormcutters lined up snout to tail.

"I have need of you, Scythe." Rumbled the King. "Fly to the Southern Isles, call on the aid of Sigrid of the Landdísir." He instructed.

Scythe bowed. "It will be done." Then she took off in search of the ancient spirit.

Cloudjumper shifted the child in his grasp, who now lay asleep. "What of the hatchling?"

The King contemplated for a moment. "Does he have a name?" Asked the King.

Cloudjumper nodded. "The mother called him _'Hiccup'_, and odd name if you were to ask me."

The King grinned. "Then it is good I did not ask you." Cloudjumper snorted. The White King ignored him. "Take the hatchling to Spade. She will care for him."

Cloudjumper blinked. _Spade? _But he knew his King knew best, so Cloudjumper held his tongue, and instead went to do as the King asked.

Cloudjumper found Spade curled up on one of the highest of ledges, her shimmering black back towards the entrance.

"Madame Spade." Cloudjumper greeted warily. Like all of her kin, Spade could be vicious of provoked.

Her dark scaled head turned and she grinned at her guest. Good, she was in a pleasant mood.

"Cloudjumper, what brings you to my roost?" She inquired, getting to her feet.

"The White King asks if you would be willing to care for a hatchling I found." He answered bluntly.

"A hatchling?" She inquired, her large green eyes searching his.

Cloudjumper nodded. "It is a... _human_ hatchling-"

She interrupted with a hiss. "_Human_?! You dare bring a human to my nest?!" Roared Spade.

Cloudjumper felt his frills drop in nervousness, but he held firm. "He is not a mere human! He is of dragon kin!" Cloudjumper argued.

Spade would have not of it. "You brought a human to my cave, knowing full well what they do! What they have done to me and my kin?! How could you?!"

Instead of answering, Cloudjumper took a risk. He gently paced the tiny human on the cool stone. The bundle shifted and began to whimper at his loss of heat.

Spade looked at him curiously, much of her trepidation forgotten, but not lost.

"This is the hatchling?" She asked.

Cloudjumper nodded.

"Why me?" She asked, her wings drooping in slowly excepted defeat.

Cloudjumper contemplated his answer, then, "You are a Night Fury, and you have a hatchling of your own. The human needs nourishment, something he cannot get from other dragons. We have no other females of a milk producing species." He said, trying to tread softly. Anything could set her off, and in the later stages of mourning, the small but deadly dragon could easily injure him.

Spade, however seemed to calm, her wings drooping in defeat. Her mothering instincts seemed to have won over her loathing of human kind. She sighed, looking at the tiny creature. A small smile crept over her face. Like most females, especially night furies, she felt a deep connection to the innocence of the young.

Suddenly, from behind the adults came a soft chirp. Before either could react, a bounding grey form pounced next to the miniature form of Hiccup. The infant let out a startled cry, that in turn scared his small assailment. The little grey dragon shriek and fell in his back, his wings flapping awkwardly.

Spade rumbled, causing her wayward offspring to sulk away from the bundle, his bright eyes wide and innocent.

"Wha' is ih?" He asked softly, glancing at Hiccup.

Spade pondered. "I suppose it is your brother."

"Bwothor?"

Spade nodded at her cub. "Brother." Space smiled and lay down, drawing the human hatchling to her chest. "Toothless, meet Hiccup."

The little grey night fury grinned at his new sibling.

**A.N. Yay! HTTYD fanfic. Been wanting to write one of these for a while. Alright, to put a few things out of the way first, in this fic night furies are mammals, and thus produce milk. There are actually a lot of legends about dragon milk and its magical qualities. In this, night furies, as well as a few other mammalian species like stormcutters produce milk.**

**I have not yet decided on a name for Scythe's species. It is an original species of my own design. I'll probably have a few of those. Any name suggestions for her species? I'd love your guy's input. **

**I'll probably be posting some art of Scythe and my other oc's on my deviantart later.**

**Anyway, until next time. R&R!**


	2. Author's Note: So Sorry Guys!

**Okay guys. So I (_finally_) realized that Dovahhkeiin is a fictional term from Skyrim. *bumps head* derp. **

**So I'm fixing that. Honestly though, I felt like this story could have been written a lot better, so that's what I'm doing. Rewriting. I'll keep this version up for a little while, but then I plan on deleting it. The new version is already up. It's called 'Child Of Fire' if you'd like to go check it out.**

**Anyway, so sorry for my shitty writing (well, I felt like the characterization was more shitty than the writing, but either way it wasn't very good) Hopefully Child Of Fire will be better. **

**Later dudes!**

**-Cobalt**


End file.
